YES, WE ARE NOT HUMANS
by nalsik
Summary: Avalon wraz ze swoim kuzynostwem przypadkiem trafiają do Beacon Hills, gdzie postanawiają zamieszkać. Żadne nie ma pojęcia, że uciekając przed problemami wpadają w jeszcze większe.


Avalon przycisnęła czoło do szyby samochodu i przyglądała się rozpływającym drzewom. Powieki, z każdą kolejną chwilą, stawały się coraz cięższe. Noc nie sprzyjała ludziom. Zwłaszcza podczas długiej podróży. Dziewczyna wypuściła ciepłą parę z ust, a na oknie powstała mleczna plama. Wskazującym palcem narysowała na niej uśmiechniętą buźkę, mimo że osobiście nie miała powodów do radości. Jechała samochodem z trójką wampirów. Z istotami, które w każdej chwili mogły rzucić się na nią i pozbawić życia. Jednak, ufała im. Pomimo tego, że w żadnym z nich nie płynęła ta sama krew, byli rodziną, a rodzina troszczy się o siebie- nie krzywdzi. Zawsze zastanawiała się, czy gdyby nie fakt, że są ze sobą tak blisko, Sonja lub Freja ośmieliłyby się skrócić jej egzystencję? W to, także wątpiła. Nikt od tak, nie pozbywa się kogoś kto posiada taką moc jak ona. Avalon była pierwszą osobą w Skandynawskim rodzie, której bronią zamiast kłów, stała się telekineza. Nie miała pojęcia, czy właściwie mogła nazwać się człowiekiem. A co, jeśli była jedyną przedstawicielką jakiegoś mitycznego gatunku? Może, ale póki co, starała się być zwyczajną nastolatką.

Swoje zdolności odkryła po raz pierwszy, gdy miała piętnaście lat. Jechała samochodem wraz z Freją. Zagadały się, starsza dziewczyna nie zauważyła zbliżającej się z naprzeciwka toyoty. Skręciła odruchowo w prawą stronę i wpadła w poślizg. Koła nie mogły złapać przyczepności. W chwili, gdy auto zbliżało się ku krawędzi urwiska, Avalon wyciągnęła przed siebie obie dłonie i zaczęła krzyczeć przerażona. Pojazd zatrzymał się. Freja nie dowierzała własnym oczom. Nie wierzyła, że ta drobna, mizerna dziewczynka, którą szkolili na wampira, dokonała czegoś niemożliwego. Od tamtej pory, żyła pod czujnym okiem Cedrika i Kateriny Skylar. Małżeństwo nie chciało, aby ich adoptowanej córce, stała się krzywda, gdyby ktokolwiek z niepożądanych osób dowiedział się, jakie moce kryje w sobie przyszły wampir. Mówiąc „niepożądane", chodzi tu o Łowców. Jedni posiadają fach w polowaniu na wilkołaki, a inni wolą łapać wampiry. Ci ze Szwecji wyjątkowo kontrolują każdy krok tych nadnaturalnych istot. Podobnie jak rodzina Svensson, z której wywodzi się Katerina, historia rodu Cronström sięga wielu pokoleń. Zaczęło się niewinnie, szukali tylko oznak _istnienia bladej, krwiopijczej istoty_. Do czasu, aż jeden z ich ludzi padł ofiarą _blondwłosej kobiety_. Po latach wzajemnych ataków, zawarto umowę. Jeśli którykolwiek z rodziny Svensson tknie człowieka, Łowcy mają prawo dokonać odwetu. Przez ostatnie sto lat, Cronströmowie zajmowali się obcymi wampirami, które dokonały zakazanych czynów- żywiły się ludzką krwią na terenie Karlskrony. Wszystko szło jak po maśle, ale sielanka przecież nie może trwać wiecznie. Avalon miała do siebie żal, że pozwoliła Alexowi i Sonjii wyjść w nocy, kiedy ich ojciec – Cristian – ostrzegł oboje, że Łowcy szukają byle jakiego pretekstu, żeby pozbyć się ich wszystkich raz na zawsze. No, ale czego można się spodziewać, po nieujarzmionym rodzeństwie?

- Mam już dość – zaczął Alexander wzdychając głośno. – Freja, kiedy, gdzieś się zatrzymamy?

- Zamknij się– warknęła starsza kuzynka. – To przez ciebie musimy teraz, wlec się przez tą, durną Amerykę, bo nie mogłeś trzymać kłów przy sobie! Obiecuję, że jeśli kiedykolwiek, ponowisz taką akcję, to wyrwę ci serce. I nie będę miała żadnych oporów.

- Powiało grozą. Spokojnie. Złość piękności szkodzi.

Freja Berg posłała mężczyźnie lodowate spojrzenie. Avalon dostrzegła, jak kąciki ust Alexa uniosły się do góry. Wstrętny cwaniak, ale jaki uroczy, pomyślała i wróciła do podziwiania uroków lasów Stanów Zjednoczonych. Nigdy tu nie była, za to, raz do roku jechała z rodzicami do Kanady, skąd pochodziła. To właśnie z Vancouver trafiła do Szwecji. Niewiele pamiętała z czasów, gdy jeszcze nie miała domu. Może, to i lepiej? Mniej bolesnych wspomnień, ale ciekawość i tak bierze górę. Zawsze chciała dowiedzieć się, kim byli jej biologiczni rodzice. Czy tak jak ona posiadali niesamowitą moc? A może nawet nie mieli pojęcia, jaką siłę skrywało ich dziecko? Pytań było wiele, ale nie miał kto na nie odpowiedzieć. Dziewczyna westchnęła, a w głowie pojawiło jej się kolejne pytanie- **dlaczego, w ogóle trafiła do adopcji? **

Freja skręciła na leśną drogę. Widoki zza okna przyprawiły Avalon o ciarki. Nocna jazda w środku lasu, nie należała do najlepszych zajęć. Nastolatka założyła bluzę, a chwilę później ziewnęła. Podróż wyciągnęła z niej wszystkie siły. Wsadziła poduszkę pod głowę. Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, a zapadła w sen. Sonja uśmiechnęła się, kiedy spojrzała na kuzynkę. Jej nieświadomość zagrożenia, jakie na nią czyha, doprowadzało Sonję Svensson do śmiechu. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, ile osób poluje na tą małą... wiedźmę? Nie, na pewno nie jest wiedźmą. Jest czymś, ale nikt nie rozpracował jeszcze czym. Czasami jej zazdrościła. Avalon była normalna, w każdym razie, w miarę normalna. Nigdy nie miała problemów z rządzą krwi. Jednak, najbardziej zazdrościła dziewczynie, że ta będzie miała szansę założyć własną rodzinę, mieć dzieci. Chyba, że zdecyduje zostać wampirzycą, od czego Sonja za wszelką cenę stara się odgonić ją od tego pomysł. Skylar nie wie, ile traci się z chwilą, kiedy podejmuje się decyzję, aby zostać nieśmiertelnym.

Tyle, że ona ma szansę podjąć decyzję, której żadne z obecnej w samochodzie trójki wampirów, nie miało. Sonja przegryzła wargę, kiedy przypomniała sobie, jak to było z nią. Dokładnie 654 lata temu, po raz ostatni miała szansę być człowiekiem, nie potworem.

_Jedna z prędko rozwijających się szwedzkich wiosek, tętniąca życiem wśród Gór Skandynawskich, wróżyła nadchodzące panowanie rodziny Petterson. Władza rosła w siłę, zyskując przy tym wrogów. Jednak, nikt nie robił problemów z tego, że na szczyt pragnęli dotrzeć również przedstawiciele rodu Solberg. Po wielu zaciętych kłótniach, w ramach "pojednania" ojcowie obu rodzin, ustanowili, że połączą swoje dzieci związkiem małżeńskim. W ten sposób, oba rody miały mieć prawo do władzy. Sonja Petterson i Isak Solberg zaręczyli się. Pomimo początkowych nieporozumień, z czasem zakochali się w sobie. Byli nierozłączni. Szczęście i pokój oplótł obie rodziny, a młodzi z zaangażowaniem planowali swój wielki dzień. Zdawać by się mogło, że wszystko wyglądało jak w bajce. Owszem, przez pewien czas tak było. Do chwili, gdy Kirk Solberg nie zapragnął, aby to jednak jego dzieciom przypadła cała władza. Udał się do miejscowej wiedźmy, żeby ta przeklęła Pettersonów. Kobieta zgodziła się. W zamian, zażądała przyznania jej na własność połowy wioski. Mężczyzna przystał na jej żądania, ale w głowie miał zupełnie inny plan. Chciał wykorzystać moc wiedźmy, a gdy ta wykona swoje zadanie, pozbyć się jej. Kiedy prawda wyszła na jaw, kobieta wpadła w szał. Zamiast na Pettersonów, opętani zostali Solbergowie. Wydawało się, że mieszkańcy wygrają z przeklętymi do chwili, aż cała rodzina nie przyjęła swojej drugiej postaci. Zamienili się w wilkołaki. Zabijali mieszkańców, a na koniec podpalili całą wioskę. Matka Sonjii nakazała jej uciekać. Dziewczyna nie chciała porzucać matki, jednak ta nalegała. Do teraz pamięta łzy i swoje, i mamy, kiedy żegnały się po raz ostatni. Nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczyła. Kiedy znalazła się w bezpiecznej odległości, zatrzymała się i spojrzała po raz ostatni na owoc działań i starań jej najbliższych. Czarny dym wznosił się do nieba, a z każdą kolejną chwilą, wioska znikała na jej oczach. Sonja biegła przed siebie. Nie miała pojęcia do kąt, po prostu uciekała. Ciepłe łzy spływały po jej czerwonych od mrozu policzkach. Wiedziała tylko, że jeśli prędko nie znajdzie schronienia- zginie. Robiło się coraz zimniej, a padający śnieg sprawiał, że przed nią widniała biała ściana. Gdy zaczynało się ściemniać, powoli opadała z sił. Każdy krok sprawiał jej trudność, a ciało było wychłodzone. Los uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, kiedy dostrzegła niewielką chatę. Ruszyła ku niej. Myślała, że szczęście opuściło ją z chwilą, gdy straciła wszystkich bliskich. Jednak to, co jeszcze zaplanowało dla niej życie było istnym horrorem. Usłyszała za sobą warczenie. Odwróciła się, a na twarz wypłynęło przerażenie. Kilkanaście żółtych ślepi spoglądało na nią jak na pożywienie. Bo tym, właśnie dla nich była. Wilki, nie zdążyła pomyśleć, a jeden z nich już rzucił się na jej wymęczone ciało. Próbowała się bronić, ale nie dawała rady. Doskoczył kolejny, poczuła jak kły wbijają się w jej nogę. Umierała. Kiedy zamknęła oczy, ból minął. Warki również. Znalazła odrobinę sił, aby sprawić, czy jest jeszcze na świecie. Ujrzała piękną kobiecą twarz. Nie umiała rozróżnić, czy widzi człowieka czy już anioła. Nie dała rady utrzymać otwartych oczu. Zasnęła. A jakiś czas później obudziła się w środku chaty, do której zmierzała. Miała wrażenie, że chce jej się pić. Wzięła łyk wody, ale to nie pomogło. Pragnienie wzbierało na sile. Po chwili, uzmysłowiła sobie, jakie wyobrażenie smaku tkwi na jej języku. Krew. Przestraszyła się. Podniosła się na łóżku i usiadła. Nic ją nie bolało. Czuła się jak nowo narodzona. Sonja przeczesała wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Dostrzegła, że na skórze z niedźwiedzia- która znajdywała się na podłodze- siedzi ta sama kobieta, co pojawiła się przed jej oczyma kilka lub kilkanaście godzin temu. Nie wiedziała co ma robić, bo wzbierające na sile pragnienie tłumiło jej myśli._ _"Co ty ze mną zrobiłaś?", zapytała przerażona. Kobieta przegryzła wargę, a chwilę później odpowiedziała- "Nie miałam innego wyjścia. Umarłaś." _

**Umarłaś**, te słowa za każdym razem, kiedy Sonja przypominała sobie swoją historię, wzbudzały w niej nieznane uczucia. Jeśli umarła, to dlaczego wróciła? Maike nie musiała przemieniać jej, tylko z powodu, że nie chciała mieć na sumieniu duszy siedemnastolatki. Dziewczyna w przeciwieństwie do Alexa czy Freji, nie uważała, że bycie nieśmiertelnym należało do czegoś z rodzaju daru. Jeśli, aż tak obojętna była jej jej własna egzystencja, czemu po prostu nie poprosiła jakiegoś dobroczyńcy o ukrócenie tego nieszczęścia? Otóż, sprawa była prosta. Sonja za bardzo przyzwyczaiła się do życia.

Koła samochodu wtoczyły się na prostą drogę. Freja zaczęła jechać szybciej, kątem oka spojrzała na kontrolkę paliwa, która przepowiadała, że za kilkanaście minut mogą wylądować w środku nocy w nieznanym miejscu. Uderzyła dłonią w kierownicę i zatrzymała się na poboczu. Następnie wyciągnęła z kieszeni bluzy telefon, po czym wyszukała najbliższą stację benzynową. Ratunek znajdował się zaledwie pięć kilometrów dalej, więc powinni spokojnie dojechać. Odrzucając kąśliwe uwagi Alex'a, który wypowiedział je z typowym dla siebie uśmieszkiem, Freja ponownie przekręciła kluczyk w stacyjce i z piskiem opon wróciła na drogę. Kobieta zaczęła nucić pod nosem aktualnie lecącą w radiu piosenkę, aby nie dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi siedzącemu obok Alex'owi. Czasami zastanawiała się, czy ten chłopak naprawdę ma za sobą, blisko sto lat życia. Freja westchnęła z ulgą, gdy jej oczom ukazała się stacja benzynowa. Nie dało by się je nie zauważyć, dzięki mieniącym się na żółto i różowo, neonowym lampom.

Zaparkowała obok dystrybutora. Już chciała się obrócić, aby obudzić Avalon i Sonję, ale ubiegł ją Alex. Mężczyzna nie był specjalnie delikatny w tej kwestii, bo potrząsnął je za ramiona i wydarł się na całe gardło:

- Czy ktoś, musi iść się wysikać?

Na usta wypłynął mu rozbawiony uśmiech, kiedy Sonja próbowała trafić go pięścią w nos. Dziewczyna nienawidziła, kiedy ktoś przekraczał jej, jakże szeroką strefę prywatną, a tym bardziej, gdy wyrywał z upragnionego snu. Wampiry nie muszą spać, ale w większości robią to dla przyjemności. Tak jak z jedzeniem. **Nic nie muszą, wszystko mogą.**Cała czwórka wygramoliła się z pojazdu. Avalon przecierała zaspane oczy. Nie dała rady dłużej siedzieć, jeśli nie zatrzymają się, gdzieś na noc, to nie ręczy za siebie. Otuliła się bluzą i oparła plecami o drzwi samochodu. Wymierzyła nieszczęśliwe spojrzenie we Freję.

- Jesteś jedyną normalną z tej zgrai nieszczęśników... - stwierdziła cicho, a kciukiem wskazała na zmierzające do sklepu rodzeństwo - ... więc zlituj się nad śmiertelnikiem i zatrzymajmy się gdzieś. Gdziekolwiek. Może być szałas, byle tylko dało się wyspać!

Kobieta zaśmiała się radośnie.

- Dobra, coś wymyślimy.

Alexander pojawił się obok Sonjii z górą puszek coca-coli w rękach. Uniósł do góry kącik ust, kiedy siostra zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, byłby martwy już bardzo dawno temu. "Poważnie, aż tyle?"- zapytała chłopaka, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, po czym ruszył za dziewczyną, gdy ta zrobiła krok w kierunku półki z ciastkami. Sonja wzięła kilka pudełek ciastek oblanych czekoladą, oczywiście nie zapomniała o tych z kawałkami orzechów, które uwielbia Freja. Kiedy rozważała nad wyższością czekolady nad warzywami, Alex postanowił zadać jej pytanie, którego tak wszyscy się obawiali.

- I co teraz? - dorzucił do swojej kolekcji puszek kilka batoników.

Sonja wzruszyła ramionami i rzuciła przelotnie spojrzenie na brata, po czym wróciła do przewracania idealnie ułożonych pudełek.

- Mystic Falls? - zaproponowała, choć i tak spodziewała się odpowiedzi.

- Nie - odparł pośpiesznie.

- Caroline? - uniosła pytająco brew, przy czym starała się powstrzymać śmiech.

- Damon.

- Och.

Przegryzła policzki, bo z każdą sekundą, coraz trudniej było jej zachować powagę. Wcisnęła Alex'owi pudełka w ręce. Chłopak musiał przytrzymać je brodą, bo w innym wypadku, cała wieża runęłaby na podłogę. Sonja odwróciła się do niego plecami i żwawym krokiem ruszyła do kasy. Uśmiechnęła się do nastolatka o brązowych włosach, który akurat ich obsługiwał. Dzieciak był z lekka zaskoczony ilością zakupowanych rzeczy, ale w końcu zaczął kasować. Co chwila odgarniał z czoła przydługą grzywkę, co był kwestią czasu, aż Sonja wreszcie da upust swojemu rozbawieniu. Nigdy nie mogła pojąć, po co chłopcy zakrywają swoje twarze, czymś co specjalnie... atrakcyjne? nie jest. Jeszcze przypomniała sobie o Caroline i Alexie, co spotęgowało jej reakcję. Finał zakończył się tym, że oprócz dźwigania siatek Alexander miał jeszcze za zadanie wyprowadzić siostrę ze sklepu. Kiedy dziewczyna poczuła na twarzy orzeźwiające, nocne powietrze trochę się uspokoiła.

- Co tym razem? - ton jego głosu przyprawiłby niejedną osobę, o zastopowanie akcji serca.

- Caroline. Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć - spojrzała na chłopaka z udawanym współczuciem.

- Super. Cieszę się twoim szczęściem. Możemy iść? - wskazał głową na zaparkowane volvo, przy czym potrząsnął w powietrzu dwoma siatkami.

Dziewczyna pokiwała potwierdzająco głową. Uwielbiała wkurzać Alexa tematem jego blondwłosej _przyjaciółki_. Zawsze tak śmiesznie reagował. Obydwoje wrócili do samochodu. Zastali tylko Freję, która poddenerwowana rozmawiała przez telefon z Maike. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio matka dwójki narwańców była, aż tak przerażona. Starała się za wszelką cenę ją uspokoić i dowiedzieć się, w czym rzecz.

- Maike! - wykrzyknęła. -Uspokój się! Już? Dobrze, zacznij jeszcze raz. Co zrobili Łowcy? ...nie. A co z resztą? ... gdzie teraz jesteście? Halo? Maike?! Jesteś tam?!

Freja zacisnęła komórkę w prawej dłoni, a lewą przyłożyła do czoła. Nie wierzyła w to, co usłyszała. _To niemożliwe._ Alex i Sonja wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Czuli, że coś nie idzie zgodnie z planem. Freja uniosła głowę, a sekundę później zacisnęła rękę na szyi chłopaka. Oczy jej całkowicie pociemniały.

- To wszystko twoja wina! - wyrzuciła z siebie, to co wszyscy uważali. - Zawsze musisz robić wszystko po swojemu!

- Ej! Uspokój się! Najpierw powiedz, co się dzieje, a potem go zabijaj - wtrąciła Sonja, przy czym próbowała rozdzielić dwa wampiry.

Freja rzuciła pogardliwe spojrzenie w kierunku Alexa, a następnie puściła go wolno.

- Złapali Leven - oświadczyła drżącym głosem.

- Co? - wypowiedzieli równocześnie.

- Chciała nagiąć zasady. Jak ten misiek - wskazała głową na chłopaka. - Uznała, że skoro i tak nas ścigają, to może spróbować zapolować na człowieka.

- Żyje? - Alex przejął się. Nie chciał, żeby z jego powodu, ktoś z bliskich zginął.

- Tak. Pomyślcie, mając jednego z nas, Łowcy mogą to wykorzystać - dziewczyna uspokoiła się nieco, więc miała okazję, aby przemyśleć całą sytuację. - Wiedzą, że stając do walki z naszą rodziną, ich szanse na wygraną są niewielkie. A gdy wszystko idzie na korzyść jednej ze stron, to kto jest górą? Właśnie.

- Czyli co? Wracamy? - odezwała się Avalon, która wróciła ze sklepu.

- W żadnym wypadku - Freja nie zrobiła sobie niczego z nagłego pojawienia się Skylar.

- Skąd wiesz, o czym mówimy? - Sonja zmrużyła oczy.

Nastolatka wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła przyglądać się swoim paznokciom.

- Zauważyłam ostatnio, że wyostrzył mi się słuch.

-... Maike kazała nam zatrzymać się tam, gdzie nikt nie będzie podejrzewał, że jesteśmy - nie przejęła się Avalon, która zjeżyła się faktem, że Freja ponownie nie zwróciła na nią uwagi.

Sonja zastanowiła się chwilę, wszystkie miejsca, które lubiła odpadały. Westchnęła, kiedy do głowy przyszła jej ostatnia możliwość.

- Nowy Orlean? - zaproponowała.

Alex wybuchł głośnym śmiechem.

- Klaus - stwierdził z powagą.

Klaus Mikaelson był ostatnią osobą, której miał teraz ochotę się narazić.

- Boże, Alex znajdź sobie normalnych przyjaciół - Sonja skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i wzniosła oczy ku niebu.

-...albo przestań wszystkich wkurzać - dodała Freja cmokając.

- Więc? - dociekała Avalon. Nienawidziła, kiedy tej trójce powierzało się podejmowanie ważnych wyborów. - Słuchajcie, myślcie szybciej, bo mój tyłek, naprawdę ma dość siedzenia w samochodzie.

- Spokojnie, cukiereczku, Berg coś wymyśli - odezwał się Alex, papugując gest Frei.

Kobieta warknęła poirytowana. _Ile bym dała, żeby kto inny zajął się tą zgrają dzieciaków._Kiedy na stację wjechał policyjny wóź, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słodko do kuzyna.

- Proszę, wykaż się - rzuciła głośno i wskazała głową na auto.

Chłopak spojrzała przez ramię. W samochodzie siedział szeryf Stilinski, który przymierzał się do pochłonięcia jednej ze swoim kanapek. Lubił swoją pracę, zwłaszcza z takimi bonusami.

- Okej - wzruszył ramionami. - Przyjmuję wyzwanie.

Chwilę później, Alexander oparł się luźno lewą ręką o drzwi samochodu, a prawą zapukał w okno. Szeryf opuścił szybę i zmierzył mężczyznę wzrokiem o nazwie- _jeśli to nic ważnego, to lepiej spadaj._

- Uszanowanko, Szeryfie - ukłonił się Svensson, przy czym wyszczerzył zęby.

- W czym mogę pomóc? - zapytał nieco oschle mężczyzna.

- Wraz z moimi siostrami, szukamy jakiegoś noclegu. Szeryfie, gdzie następny przystanek?

- Następny przystanek? - mężczyzna uniósł zaskoczony brwi.

Chłopak wydawał mu się odrobinę dziwny, jednak nie widział powodu, aby nie udzielić mu pomocy.

- Beacon Hills - dodał po chwili.

Alex podziękował grzecznie za pomoc, dowiedział się przy okazji jak dotrzeć do miasta. Dumnym krokiem wrócił do dziewczyn. Szeroki uśmiech nie schodził z jego ust, co jeszcze bardziej poirytowało Freję. Ponieważ, jako jedyny wiedział jak dojechać, zamienił się z Berg miejscami. Zanim odjechali, rzucił do kobiety krótkie - _nie musisz dziękować_.

Przez większość drogi do Beacon Hills, w samochodzie panowała cisza. Pomimo chwilowego śmiechu, każdy cały czas martwił się o tych, którzy zostali w Szwecji. W głowie Sonjii, parę spraw zaczęło się układać. Wysłali ich czwórkę, żeby nie stało się to samo, co z Leven. Rodzice wiedzieli, jakie charaktery ma każde z nich. Jednak, nadal nie rozumiała, czemu nie kazali i Leven uciekać? Wiedziała też, że Freja ma pełnić rolę ich opiekunki. Jako jedyna z _młodszych_myślała rozsądnie i przyszłościowo. Co prawda, samej zainteresowanej nie do końca taki układ odpowiadał, ale czego się nie robi dla rodziny?

Z lewej strony, wyprzedziło ich czarne, terenowe auto. Alex nie znosił, gdy ktoś _kwestionował_jego jazdę. Kiedy już miał zmienić bieg na wyższy, Freja zacisnęła dłoń na jego ręce i posłała jedno ze swoich zabójczych spojrzeń. _Nawet, o tym nie myśl,_ostrzegła go. Chłopak prychnął pod nosem, mimo to zrobił po swojemu. Przyśpieszył. Dogonił samochód, który go wyprzedził, jednak nie przywidział chwili, że coś dziwnego przebiegnie przez ulicę. Auto przed nimi gwałtownie zahamowało. Alex ledwo je wyminął, a następnie wylądowali na poboczu.

- Naprawdę wyrwę ci kiedyś serce - warknęła wściekła.

- Groźby odłóż na później - zasugerował. - Ej, pijawki z tyłu, żyjecie?

- Od blisko siedmiuset lat nie. Dziękuję za troskę, braciszku - odparła Sonja.

- A ty, wróżko? - skierował pytanie do Avalon.

- Żyję. Dzięki samej sobie. Chyba nie myślisz, że taki z ciebie dobry rajdowiec? - zaśmiała się pod nosem.

- Czyli, to twój numer? Wiesz, co? Zawsze miałem nadzieję, że chociaż ty we mnie wierzysz! - spojrzał na nastolatkę zawiedziony.

- Dobra, koniec tej licytacji - zarządziła Freja. - Chodźcie sprawdzić, czy tamci żyją.

Całą czwórką, włącznie z ociągającym się i narzekającym Alexem, wyszli z samochodu. Ku ich uciesze, właściciele, a właściwie właścicielki, czarnego samochodu również miały się dobrze. Jak się dowiedzieli w trakcie krótkiej wymianie zdań, to coś, prawdopodobnie było sarną, którą potrąciła starsza z kobiet. Freja upewniła się kilka razy, czy aby na pewno, obie panie czują się dobrze. Młodsza z nich przedstawiła się, jako Allison. Avalon uznała, że mogła być w jej wieku. Kilka minut później, Svenssonowie zostali sami. Gdy odjeżdżający samochód zniknął z ich oczu, Sonja zaproponowała, że lepiej będzie znaleźć to biedne zwierzę i ukrócić mu cierpienia. Alex od razu się rozochocił, przy czym stwierdził, że cola wcale pragnienia nie gasi. Weszli do lasu. Pomimo mocno świecącego księżyca, mrok panujący w tym miejscu, przyprawił Avalon o ciarki. Jednak, coś jeszcze sprawiało, że z każdym krokiem robiło jej się słabo. Dźwięk łamiących się gałęzi pod ich stopami oraz szum liści, działał odrobinę kojąco. Przez cały czas, Avalon odnosiła wrażenie, że czuje na sobie czyjś wzrok. Zaczęła iść obok Alexa, aby poczuć się pewniej. Rozglądała się dookoła, wydawało jej się, że wyczuwa czyjąś obecność. Przeraziło ją to. Złapała chłopaka za ramię.

- Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał troskliwie.

- Tak - skłamała, nie chciała robić niepotrzebnego zamieszania.

- Tu nie ma żadnej sarny - poinformowała Sonja pojawiając się nagle.

Chwilę później dołączyła Freja, która potwierdziła słowa kuzynki. Odpuścili dalsze poszukiwania. Avalon wcale nie protestowała. Nawet, jako pierwsza przekroczyła granicę lasu. Z momentem, gdy postawiła nogi na asfalcie, odniosła wrażanie, jakby coś ciężkiego spadło z jej barków. Posłała ostatnie spojrzenie w kierunku ściany z drzew. Pomimo, że wnętrze lasu przyprawiało ją o zawroty głowy, ciągnęło ją, aby ponownie tam wejść. Stanęła kilka metrów dalej od przekroczenia granicy. Pozostali patrzeli na nią zaskoczeni. Dziewczyna nie reagowała na ich słowa. Wyciągnęła przed siebie otwartą dłoń i przesunęła nią w powietrzu, w lewą stronę. Uniosła ponownie spojrzenie. Serce jej zamarło, gdy ujrzała czerwone ślepia, które wpatrywały się w nią. Były bardzo blisko. Kiedy to coś zaczęło pędzić w jej kierunku, krzyknęła głośno i opuściła dłoń. Poczuła, że ktoś ją łapie. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy się przewróciła.

- Na pewno, wszystko w porządku? - Alex pomógł jej wstać.

- Widziałeś to? - głos dziewczyny, ani razu nie zatrząsł się.

Była w szoku? Była przerażona? Nie, po prostu nie wiedziała, co właściwie się stało.

- Co? - chłopak skierował wzrok na las.

- Miało czerwone oczy. I cholera, jakie to paskudne było! - powiedziała śmiejąc się nerwowo.

Alex pokiwał rozbawiony głową.

- Zjadłaś za dużo czekoladek. Choć wracamy do samochodu - położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i zaprowadził z powrotem do samochodu.

Sonja i Freja przyglądały się całemu zajściu nie rozumiejąc, co wywołało reakcję Avalon. Po prostu odeszła, gapiła się w las i zaczęła drzeć. Właściwie nie zrobiło to na nich wielkiego wrażenia. Ich rodzina słynie z różnych dziwnych i niewytłumaczalnych zachowań. Wrócili do samochodu. Alex zajął swoje upragnione miejsce kierowcy i zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym oznajmił światu:

- Beacon Hills. Nadchodzimy!


End file.
